


Harlequins never speak

by DreamingOfStarrySkies



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman the Animated Series
Genre: A bit weird, Brief mention of Ivy, Gen, quite vague and non graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfStarrySkies/pseuds/DreamingOfStarrySkies
Summary: Roll up, roll up to the Circus dance,Roll up, roll up, see the clown take his stance.(On Fanfiction.net too)





	Harlequins never speak

Roll up, roll up to the Circus dance,

Roll up, roll up, see the clown take his stance.

Witness the night where the Harlequin died,

Witness the night that the killer clown cried.

Witness the plants and the flowers all weep,

Witness the sinners sow what they reap.

Remember the brightness of that foggy day,

Now watch the bat turn in dismay.

No killing was gone, and morals were lies

For some, so subtly perfect were dark cloudy skies.

The jester is gone but the doctor is out,

And not for the first time, the bat was in doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time, drop what you think and how I could improve.


End file.
